The proposed project will design, develop, implement and evaluate a prototype of a basic data system (BDS) for minority mental health services. BDS will be developed by a largely minority research and evaluation department of a community-based, minority administered community mental health center. The uniqueness of BDS lies in its sensitivity to minority concerns and allows an evaluation of community mental health centers and the community mental health movement from the perspective of treatment provided minorities. BDS provides the opportunity for continous collection and analysis of data in the most unobtrusive manner yet devised for evaluation purposes. Yet, the system is a total data system in that it includes the collection, analysis, and reporting of data essential to decision making by local, state, and federal administrators. Differential drop-out rates from therapy, effects of cultural differences on therapeutic outcome and the characteristics of therapists providing service to minorities can be systematically assessed using a system which also facilitates continuity of care. The project will be carried out in four phases: System design, system development, implementation and evaluation. All work will be conducted under the watchful eye of the Westside Research Committee which reviews and monitors all research and evaluation efforts within the Westside.